Baby, it's Cold Outside
by I.Dream.Of.Hardyz
Summary: You know you want a boyfriend like Chris. He thinks about everything you want, and he's cute and just in time for some Christmas love! Merry Christmas! For Robin. One shot.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Note: **For Robin. She requested Chris Sabin, and of course, I had to add a little bit of annoying Alex to amuse myself, lol. And her story includes a lot of cute Chris Sabin, being a cute guy, like he is, lol. Enjoy!

* * *

"You'd think we lived on a ice rink or something!" Robin yelled as she entered her house, throwing her bag onto the floor. Warm air danced around her, and she smiled. It was only a few days before Christmas, and she was ready to relax: no more work, no more shopping, and no more slippery death roads full of ice. Sounds from further inside of the house made her realize her boyfriend was inside, probably waiting for her to walk over to him.

Once she was almost in the kitchen, she heard someone curse. It wasn't Sabin. It was Shelley. Why was he in her house? "What is… I don't want to know." She walked forward. "Alex Shelley, what are you doing in my kitchen?"

Alex jumped. "Damn it, Red!"

"Damn you, Shelley." She looked around. "What did you do?"

He smiled. "I uh, made dinner."

**Baby, it's Cold Outside**

Chris yawned as he waited on a long line at the store. All he wanted was a warm room with his girlfriend, and no more lines, no more loud people, and most of all, no more wrestling for the rest of the month. His body was sore, he was tired. It'd been almost a week since he last saw her. Almost torture, he knew. He wondered if Alex had made his house burn down yet. Leaving him in charge of a turkey wasn't a good idea. He shrugged and remembered he bought some pasta. He also knew one of her favorite Christmas movies ever would play on Lifetime that night, and he hoped the DVD recorded it for them. Finally, he made sure the CD full of her favorite Christmas songs still played. He planned for a night of romance.

**Baby, It's Cold Outside**

"WHO TOLD YOU TO MAKE DINNER?"

"Sabin."

She smacked herself. "And where is Sabin?"

"Store." When she just stared at him, he shrugged. "He drove my car. It handles a lot better in the snow. And he wanted something for you. So, he left me in charge of your dinner. I think I might have… killed it."

"Killed it?" she asked. "Please tell me it wasn't alive to begin with, Shelley, I swear."

"It wasn't." He grinned. "I think."

Just as she went to yell at him some more, she recognized a voice near the door and smiled. "Chris." He stood with some bags in his hands, covered in melted snow.

With a smile, he put down all the bags, and kissed her. A few wet snowflakes were on him. "Baby, it's cold outside."

She laughed. "You don't leave Alex in charge, Chris. Ever."

Chris looked around. "Wow."

"What?" Alex asked.

"Alex, please… just, leave before I kill you," Robin said, attempting some idea of being nice. Alex, obviously realizing Robin meant what she said, left in minutes. Once alone, Chris smiled at her. "What?"

He showed what was in one of the bags and looked around. "Firewood," Chris explained.

"For a fireplace."

"Yes."

Robin smiled. "I knew I liked you for a reason."

**Baby, It's Cold Outside**

Robin leaned against Chris and closed her eyes. While the fireplace was cracking and making sounds, soft Christmas music played, relaxing her after they finished their dinner. An empty plate once held pasta. Chris was about ready to start her favorite Christmas movie. Her favorite Christmas music was on. Robin was overwhelmingly happy.

"I'm waiting for someone to interrupt, say you have to wrestle, or someone to call me back to work." She frowned, sitting up.

Chris pulled her down. "No one will call," he said in a soft voice.

"I'm assuming you're saying that since no one will, and not because you cut the lines."

He laughed, and kissed her. "I didn't cut any lines."

"Good."

Chris looked and saw it started to snow again, and stared into the fire. It was perfect. All he could ever want and need, and it was his. He kissed her forehead and started the movie.

* * *

**REVIEW.**


End file.
